Notes
by LaPaige
Summary: Because, let's admit it, you can't pay attention in math. ShaneCaitlyn.


**It's a ShaneCaitlyn (Saitlyn?)! It's the first time I wrote this pairing and it was really fun to write. It's in note form, and there was some sort of wacky error, so I had to go through and bold/italic everything so I'm super sorry for mistakes, I've been trying to upload this for over a month, but it all goes wack and crazy. Yes, I've emailed TWICE about it. They never replied. So yeah, please don't get annoyed at me D:**

**Title: Notes  
Summary: Because, let's admit it, you can't listen in a History class. ShaneCaitlyn.  
Dedication: Wollywood && Ita-ta.**

Enjoy!

And for what is in coding:  
Bold - Shane  
_Italics - Caitlyn_

* * *

**Yo, Caitlyn.**

_You can capitalize and use punctuation now? Wow, that's pretty advanced for you, Shane._

**Well that was uncalled for.**

_You deserve it. You've been kicking the back of my seat all lesson._

**I was starting to think you were ignoring me.**

_I was._

**But you're talking to me now!**

_Because I have no choice. It's either talking to you or listening to Mr Wright._

**Aw, I'm flattered that you picked me.**

_Well don't be, I'd choose talking to anyone over listening to this rubbish._

**How about Tess?**

_Almost anyone, then._

**Was that a no?**

_Yes._

**Yes that was a no or did you mean yes you'd rather talk to Tess.**

_You're an idiot._

**It's been said, yes.**

_Aren't you meant to protest and tell me you are actually very smart?_

**Only immature people would do such a thing.**

_Exactly._

**Hey! I'm not immature.**

Caitlyn had to stop writing notes at this point because she was laughing so hard. Shane glared at the back of her head before poking her with the end of his pencil. The teacher looked up briefly, asked Caitlyn what was so funny ("I'm just laughing at how smart you are, Sir") before retuning to his lecture.

_Wow, thanks. I needed a good laugh._

**You are a mean person.**

_I never said otherwise._

**Aren't you meant to protest and tell me you are actually very nice?**

_Oh, haha. Can't come up with your own insults?_

**I could if I wanted to, but using my brain on you would be a waste of time.**

_Because you need all 1cm² of your brain to eat?_

**Wow, you can measure brain capacity in cm now?**

_Do you even known what capacity means, Shane?_

**Yes!**

_…_

**Okay, no.**

_-Head desk-_

**At least I'm smarter then Jason!**

_I would like to point out that we are in the same class because you got held back a year._

**So? Music is way more important the math!**

_Point taken._

**Mr Wright is staring.**

_So you flick a note at me while he's staring?_

**You're the one that said I was dumb!**

_Capacity: a measure of the amount that can be held or contained by something._

**Yeah, 'cause you totally didn't look that up in the dictionary on your desk.**

_How could you say such a thing!_

**I'm sorry, next time I won't point out the obvious.**

_Thank you._

**Hey, Cait?**

_That's my name, don't wear it out._

**Okay, at least I use insults that weren't created by a six year old.**

_Whatev. What were you going to ask?_

**No point now. –Sigh-**

_I hate you._

**Aw, I love you too.**

_Gah. I would hit you right now but Mr Wright would give me detention, and my mom would kill me. I've already had a billion this semester._

**I'm a good boy, I haven't had detention yet (:  
**  
_Because when Miss Scott caught you cheating on a test you charmed your way out._

**We all know you can't resist my manly charm, Caity.**

_If you call me Caity one more time I'll eat your face._

**NOT MY FACE!**

_Fine, fine. If you tell me what you were going to ask I'll spare you._

**Deal.**

_Well…?_

**It's very important.**

_Oh shut up and tell me, Shane._

**Okay…this is very hard to say but…**

_Yes?_

**What is x in the equation on the board?**

_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, SHANE GRAY!_

**Is it 3?**

_I'm not telling you._

**Hmm … 5 then?**

_Lalalala._

**7?**

_Not listening._

**8?**

_Urgh, it's 9._

**Muhuh, I told you that you couldn't resist my manly charm.**

_Yes, Shane. I want to kiss you sooooo badly. /Sarcasm._

**Don't worry Caity; you won't be the only one that wants to kiss me.**

_I told you not to call me that__._

**Would a kiss make up for it?**

_Go away, Shane._

**Aw, no fair. –Pout-**

_You realise how pointless that was? I can't even see your face right now._

**I know you want to.**

_Want to what? Punch you in the face?_

**No, silly. Kiss me.**

_Do you know what sarcasm is?_

**Yes, but I also know you weren't being sarcastic.**

**Caity?**

**Cait?**

**Caitlyn?**

**Hello?**

**TALK TO MEEEEE!**

**Did you just….?**

**Bloody hell.**

_You started it._

**CAITLYN! You can't turn around in the middle of algebra and kiss me!**

_Oops, too late._

**You are so busted. Mr Wright just gave you a week's worth of detention and all the girls are giving you evils.**

_So?_

**Okay, I have a real question now.**

_x is 4 this time._

**No, it's not about the work.**

_Go ahead then._

**It's very important.**

_Shane I swear if you ask me something stupid again…_

**No, it really is sensible.**

_Okay, what?_

**Where did you learn to kiss like that?**

* * *

**So, thoughts? This was super fun to write, so I hope you guys liked it (:**

**Sorry again if you saw any mistakes, my eyes are burning from having to go through all this and bold/italic it myself. Stupid document editor. D:**


End file.
